


dream

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Language, Reunited and It Feels So Good, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Eddie knew that he was dreaming. Richie was at college in California, not Eddie's bedroom in New York. There was no way that was his voice saying his name. No way those were his fingers stroking his cheek. He had to be dreaming, right?





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy holiday fic. This time from Eddie's POV. I really don't know what I'm doing. Just writing fluff with a holiday theme, I guess.
> 
> If there's something holiday/Christmas related you want to see for Reddie, let me know in the comments or on my [blog](https://reddieforlove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> .

“Eds.”

Eddie didn’t open his eyes at the distant voice, feeling hazy and somewhat light in a way that made him think that he must be dreaming. The fact that the voice sounded so much like Richie only confirmed it for him. Richie wasn’t in New York, where Eddie shared an apartment with Ben, Bev, and MIke. He was at college in Los Angeles. Eddie _had_ to still be asleep.

“Eddie,” the same person said in a sing-song voice.

He simply turned his head into the warm pillow beneath him, telling himself again that it was just a dream.

“Spaghetti Man, wake up.”

Eddie didn't even look when a hand brushed over his shoulder. His response was muffled by the pillow and he heard a low chuckle.

“C’mon Eds. I didn’t come all this way to watch you sleep.”

“M’dreaming,” Eddie mumbled, snuggling further into his blankets.

“You dream about me a lot, huh? All kinky shit, I hope.”

“Go ‘way Chee,” he said, waving his hand at him.

Eddie could have sworn that he heard faint laughter that sounded a lot like Bev but dismissed it as another part of the dream. Then there was a featherlight touch on his cheek. Eddie liked it, sighing with content as he tilted his head towards the hand.

“Open your eyes, Eds. I’ll make it worth your while.”

He shook his head, though he rolled over on his side. The fingers on his cheek moved to his hair, brushing it away from his forehead and stroking through the mussed curls gently.

“Lemme sleep,” Eddie said.

“You’re already awake, babe,” the person was amused.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re not here if I’m awake.”

The bed shifted and there was an itch at the back of Eddie’s mind that he ignored, not wanting to focus on anything other than dream Richie who felt so close. The strangest feeling of warm breath on his face jolted him a little, but not enough to make him open his eyes.

“Look at me, Eddie.”

“Richie’s in California,” Eddie stated.

“Richie’s right here.”

He huffed, opening his eyes with the intent to prove that he was right. But then Eddie saw a familiar head of wild curls and freckles nearly hidden by thick-framed glasses that magnified the warmest brown eyes. He was entranced, wondering how this dream Richie managed to look so much like the real thing. It wasn’t the first time he dreamed about Richie, though it was never kinky. He always felt happy and warm, much like now, even if his subconscious never gave him more than a few kisses. The thought caused him to glance down at Richie’s lips, slightly chapped but otherwise perfect and pink and very kissable.

“Pretty,” Eddie sighed.

Richie’s face broke out in a grin.

“Tell me how you really feel, Eds,” he said, and it didn’t sound like a tease.

He genuinely sounded curious. Eddie could have come up with a lot of words to tell him but he was too cozy to speak. Instead he leaned in and barely caught the look of shock in Richie’s eyes before he kissed him lightly. It felt nice for a moment. Then Eddie realized that Richie’s lips were cold instead of warm and instead of responding, Richie was holding himself very still. The itch at the back of Eddie’s head started pushing further towards the front and then suddenly the hazy feeling shattered and he was left with cold, hard reality. This wasn’t a dream.

Eddie broke away from Richie with a gasp, scrambling back on his bed with wide eyes. Sure enough, there was a slight flush to Richie's skin and he was wearing a winter jacket and scarf. His lips were cold because he’d been outside before coming in here. And he was definitely there. Not a dream. Very, very real. Eddie had kissed Richie. The real Richie. The very same Richie that was staring at him with wide eyes, his lips parted in surprise. Eddie’s eyes flickered towards the door where he could see Beverly ushering Ben and MIke away before glancing back at him with a startled yet amused look.

“Oh my God,” Eddie whispered once they were gone, slowly dragging his eyes back to Richie.

The boy in question looked slightly sheepish where he was squatting next to Eddie’s bed.

“I guess this is a good time to say Merry Christmas?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Eddie groaned dramatically, collapsing back on the pillow to pull his covers over his head.

He was ready to stay there for the rest of his life to get over the humiliation, if necessary. But Richie was tugging at the blankets and saying his name, trying to get him to come out.

“Eds, come out,” he said.

“No!”

“Please look at me,” Richie said.

“Go away Richie.”

“I prefer ‘Chee.’”

Eddie let out a frustrated noise when Richie finally pulled the blankets off, slapping his hands over his burning face.

“I _kissed_ you _,_ ” he said, his voice muffled.

“I remember,” Richie said, sounding somewhat dismayed. “Ruined all my good plans.”

Eddie stilled, letting the words sink in for a minute before parting his fingers to peer up at Richie warily.

“Your plans?” he said.

“Yeah,” Richie huffed, standing up only to collapse on Eddie’s bed next to him. “I had this whole thing planned. Stan said that you like Riverside Park and I was gonna take you there to tell you about how I’m transferring to NYU but now-”

“What?” Eddie gasped, flying up to sit as his hands fell away from his face. “You’re transferring?”

Richie looked charmed in spite of the annoyance in his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling at Eddie in a soft way that made his heart flutter. “And I was gonna kiss you under the stars. _The stars,_ Eds. Instead our first kiss happened while you thought you were dreaming. I’m not even sure that it counts as a first ki-”

Eddie brought his hands up to Richie’s cheeks, pressing their lips together. Richie definitely didn’t freeze up this time, his hand delving into Eddie’s hair as his arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him around into his lap. It turned out that the kiss was much better with Richie involved more, as he held Eddie close and nipped at his lower lip teasingly before soothing the slight sting with his tongue. Eddie rocked into him, gripping his shoulders and brushing his tongue over Richie’s before pulling away to look in his eyes, earning a grunt of disappointment.

“You’re really moving to New York?” he breathed.

Richie nodded, grinning at him.

“UCLA is good but not good enough. I miss the others,” he said, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Eddie’s lips. “I miss you.”

Eddie couldn’t help but let a smile take over his face.

"I missed you," he said.

Richie's gaze grew even softer, if possible.

“Merry Christmas,” he repeated, stroking Eddie's hair again.

“Merry Christmas,” Eddie said, leaning in to pepper his face with kisses.

Richie laughed lightly, holding him close.

“Told you I’d make it worth your while,” he said.

“Shut up, Chee.”

“Gladly,” Richie said before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
